TRICK
by Dipa Woon
Summary: Oneshoot/Jung Yunho, seorang mahasiswa jurusan musik yang pada awalnya mengabaikan kehadiran sosok Kim Jaejoong, sang dosen pengganti. Namun, apakah benar jika Yunho sama sekali tidak perduli dengan kehadiran sosok menawan itu?/'Dan kau Jung Yunho-'/'...'/'Kita akan berlatih setiap hari'/'Arraseo, apa boleh buat'/YunJae/Transformasi Story


TRICK

.

Cast :

Jung Yunho (22 tahun)

Kim Jaejoong (27 tahun)

Genre :

YAOI/Shonen-ai/Boys Love/ Oneshoot

Pairing :

YunJae

Story By : Dipa Woon

Note :

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu iklan minuman bersoda di televisi

Warning :

Bahasa tidak baku, typo(s)bertebaran, cerita yang tidak singkron dengan judul

.

Tanoshimini Oyomi Kudasai

.

.

DOUZO

.

Siang hari yang begitu terik menemani aktivitas belajar mengajar di Universitas Kirin, salah satu universitas terbaik yang ada di Korea Selatan. Disalah satu kelas, lebih tepatnya kelas musik, terdengar suara alunan biola yang saling bersahutan. Ah, sepertinya mahasiswa di kelas ini tengah berlatih memainkan biola.

Sama halnya dengan empat namja tampan yang duduk saling berhadapan di pojok belakang. Mereka juga nampak tengah berlatih menggesek biola mereka masing-masing. Ya, hari ini akan diadakan tes memainkan alat musik biola.

"Aiss, kenapa suaranya jadi melenceng seperti ini?"gumam seorang namja tampan yang terlihat kesal karena lagi-lagi nada yang dihasilkannya salah.

Mendengar sahabanya kesulitan, Jung Yunho-namja dengan wajah kecil dan mata tajamnya-segera memberikan bantuannya. Asal kalian tahu saja, ia sangat pandai dalam memainkan alat musik apapun.

"Angkat jarimu sediki lalu tekan kembali, dan kau akan mendapatkan suara yang indah."

Dongwoon-namja yang mengeluh tadi-segera menolehkan wajahnya kedepan saat mendengar seruan Yunho. Ia pun kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan dan segera melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi.

"Wah, kau benar hyung! Suaranya tidak melesat lagi." girang Dongwoon setelah berhasil mengatasi masalahnya tadi. Iapun tersenyum lebar kearah Yunho mengungkapkan terimakasihnya.

"Ne ne, kka, teruskan latihanmu."

Dongwoon mengangguk mantap dan kembali melanjutkan latihannya.

"Changmin-ah, bisakah kau hentikan bermain game mu lalu berlatih? Apa kau ingin mengulang lagi kelas Mr. Shin?" tanya Yunho saat melihat sahabatnya yang lain malah asik bermain game.

"Diamlah hyung, tanpa berlatihpun aku yakin aku akan lolos!" jawab Changmin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya.

Mendengar jawaban Changmin, Yunho memutar matanya malas. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang sedikit besar kepala.

"Arraseo. Dasar maniak game!"

Yunho pun kembali mengarahkan pandangan matanya kesamping, tepat dimana sahabatnya yang lain tengah asik menyetel bioalnya.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Yunho dan membuat sang sahabat menolehkan wajah kearahnya.

"Ani. Amugotto eopseo." jawab Yoochun dan hanya diangguki oleh Yunho.

"Hah, aku harap kali ini penilaian Mr. Shin bisa membuatku keluar dari kelasnya. Aku sudah muak setiap hari harus bertemu dengannya."

Yunho mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yoochun. Oh ayolah, siapa yang tidak mengenal Mr. Shin? Dosen kelas musik yang sangat amat menyebalkan. Ia sangat jarang memberikan nilai tinggi bagi mahasiswanya, dan itu membuat mereka harus terus mengulang kelas yang diberikan olehnya.

"Ne, aku juga harap begitu. Dosen tua itu memang sangat menyebalkan. Kali ini, aku akan membuat dia tercengang dengan gesekan biolaku." ucap Yunho dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya sambil mengusap sayang biola miliknya.

"Ya semoga saja."

Tepat setelah Yoochun berkata demikian, suasana kelas yang tadinya penuh dengan alunan biola, seketika meredup. Bersamaan dengan itu, terdengar suara derap langkah kaki yang masuk ke dalam kelas.

Ah, sepertinya dosen mereka sudah datang dan membuat mereka semua segera menyudahi latihan mereka.

"Yah Changmin-ah, matikan gamemu. Sebentar lagi Mr. Shin akan masuk!"

Dengan gerutuan terdengar jelas darinya, Changmin segera mematikan gamenya dan menatap kesal kearah Yunho.

"Apa?" bentak Yunho karena Changmin menatapnya tajam.

"Hyung menyebalkan!" dengus Changmin kesal karena harus menyudahi bermainnya.

Yunho hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengabaikan ucapan Changmin.

Tak berapa lama, seseorangpun masuk ke dalam kelas dan membuat semua murid segera menolehkan wajah kearah depan. Dan mereka semua pun harus menahan nafas dan tercengang kaget karena tidak menemukan wajah tua Mr. Shin disana, melainkan sosok berwajah menawan yang berjalan dengan anggun memasuki kelas mereka.

Zingggggggggg

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brakkk

"Selamat siang semuanya! Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Jaejoong. Mulai hari ini, aku akan menggantikan Mr. Shin untuk kelas musik."

::

:

YunJae – TRICK

:

::

Hampir mata semua penghuni kelas musik sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya dari namja menawan yang kini tengah sibuk menerangkan materi di depan sana.

Oh, ayolah. Mana mungkin mereka semua bisa berkonsentrasi saat dengan nyata di depan sana, tersaji pemandangan indah dari seseorang yang mengaku akan menggantikan Mr. Shin mulai hari ini.

Paras menawan yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, belum lagi bentuk tubuh ramping dan kulit putih tanpa cela yang dimilik namja itu membuat semua penghuni kelas musik sangat terpesona.

"Apa kalian sudah mengerti?"

Tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang menjawab pertanyaan dosen cantik ini. Ah, kalian tidak salah membacanya. Karena namja ini memanglah cantik. Mata bulat, bibir merah dan pipi tirus yang sungguh menggoda, jadi tidak salah bukan jika kita menyebut dirinya namja cantik.

"Mengapa kalian hanya diam? Apa kalian sudah mengerti?" tanya Jaejoong sekali lagi karena merasa tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku rasa kalian sudah paham. Baiklah, kita sudahi pelajarannya. Setelah ini, aku akan mengambil nilai permainan biola kalian. Permisi."

Dan desahan kecewapun terdengar nyata dari penghuni kelas musik saat dosen cantik itu melangkah keluar dari kelas.

::

:

YunJae – TRICK

:

::

"Sesange! Dia benar-benar menawan!"

Yoochun sangat antusias saat kembali membayangkan sosok dosen pengganti Mr. Shin yang baru saja mengajar di kelas musik. Sebagai playboy sejati, tentunya ia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas menggoda sosok menawan seperti Jaejoong.

"Kalian dengar suaranya? Asataga! Suaranya sangat seksi dan...ah, aku tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata!"

Yunho, Changmin dan Dongwoon hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar ucapan Yoochun, mereka sudah sangat malas melihat kelakuan playboy Yoochun.

"Tapi aku setuju denganmu hyung, baru kali ini aku bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari game karena dia." kali ini Changmin ikut berseru.

Ya, biasanya setiap pelajaran Mr. Shin, bocah pecinta makanan ini pasti akan bermain game secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Namun baru kali ini ia tidak melakukannya dan malah fokus dengan pelajaran.

"Ne kalian benar hyungdeul. Aku juga baru kali ini melihat namja semenawan itu. Astaga, jantungku hampir saja copot saat dia datang dan bertanya padaku tadi."

Dongwoon menyentuh pelan dada kirinya yang kini masih berdetak tak karuan, saat bayangan Jaejoong yang tadi menghampirinya menanyakan apa ada yang tidak ia mengerti.

Saat ketiga sahabatnya yang sepertinya sangat antusias membicarakan dosen cantik a.k.a Kim Jaejoong, lain halnya dengan Yunho. Namja tampan yang satu ini hanya diam menikmati makan siangnya tanpa niatan sama sekali ikut membicarakan sosok Kim Jaejoong.

"Yunho-ah, apa kau tidak tertarik dengan pesona Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun karena heran melihat Yunho hanya diam tanpa ikut bergabung membicarakan Jaejoong.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya sedikit dan menjawab singkat. "Ani."

"Jinja hyung? Kau sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadanya?" tanya Changmin seakan memastikan kembali kalau pendengarannya tidak bermasalah.

Oh ayolah, siapapun tahu jika Jung Yunho tidak akan pernah melewatkan seorang yang menawan seperti Jaejoong.

"Ne. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Kim Jaejoong!" jawab Yunho tegas.

"Kau yakin hyung? Padahal Kim Jaejoong saenim sangat mempesona." ujar Dongwoon namun hanya ditanggapi keterdiaman dari Yunho.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak tertarik padanya. Setiadknya, sainganku berkurang." kata Yoochun dan diangguki oleh Changmin dan Dongwoon.

"Yosh! Aku harus membuatnya terpesona dengan permainan biolaku nanti." ucap Yoochun penuh semangat.

"Ne, aku juga tak akan menyiakan kesempatan emas ini untuk membuatnya menatapku." tandas Changmin tak mau ketinggalan.

"Walau permainan kalian jauh diatasku, tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku akan menampilkan yang terbaik demi Jaejoong saenim." Dongwoon pun mengepalkan tangannya menampilkan gesture semangat.

Yunho masih saja tak bergeming di tempatnya. Namja tampan itu masih asik dengan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan ketiga sahabatnya yang sibuk memikirkan cara mendapatkan Jaejoong.

::

:

YunJae – TRICK

:

::

Yoochun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum memulai permainan biolanya. Ya, kini giliran dirinya untuk menunjukkan bakatnya bermain musik di hadapan si dosen cantik Jaejoong. Ia pun tersenyum kecil kearah Jaejoong sebelum memulai aksinya.

Srengggg(?)

Yoochun pun mulai menggesek biolanya, berusaha menciptakan alunan musik merdu dan membuat sang dosen cantik a.k.a Jaejoong terpesona akan keahliannya.

Kembali Yoochun menggesek biolanya sambil terus memperhatikan Jaejoong. Melemparkan senyum manisnya kepada dosen cantik itu.

Sranggg(?)

Yoochun pun menghentikan gesekan biolanya dan segera gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar menggema di dalam kelas. Ya, semua sudah mengetahui jika pria cassanova ini sangat pandai bermain alat musik.

"Permainan yang bagus." puji Jaejoong dan Yoochun pun tersenyum penuh kemenagan. Haha, nampaknya ia berhasil membuat dosen cantik itu terpesona akan permainan biolanya.

"Selanjutnya. Shim Changmin."

Changmin segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah pasti menuju depan kelas. Membungkuk sedikit kearah Jaejoong, ia pun segera menyiapkan biolanya dan bersiap memulai aksinya.

Sreeenggg(?)

Alunan biola perlahan kembali mengalun indah memenuhi ruang kelas, semua seolah terhanyut dalam alunan suara biola yang dihasilkan oleh Changmin. Ya, namja pecinta makanan ini memang akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sungguh-sungguh jika ada suatu hal yang ingin dicapainya.

Sesekali nampak Changmin melirik kearah Jaejoong, memastikan jika dosen cantik itu menyaksikan aksinya bermain biola.

Sraanggg(?)

Changmin pun menyudahi aksi bermainnya, dan bisa dipastikan kembali gemuruh tepuk tangan terdengar, bahkan terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Chagmin pun tersenyum lebar dan menatap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana penampilanku Saenim?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum manis terpasang diwajahnya.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, "Permainan yang menarik." jawabnya singkat dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Changmin besar kepala.

"Tentu saja saenim!" jawab Changmin bangga.

"Selanjutnya. Son Dongwoon."

Dongwoon segera maju saat namanya dipanggil. Ia pun segera bersiap dan menyampirkan biolanya dan mulai menggeseknya pelan.

Sreeenggg(?)

Dongwoon mulai menggesek biolanya dengan lembut. Berusaha mengimbangi dua hyungnya yang tadi sudah memberikan penampilan yang sangat baik.

Sreeengg(?)

Iapun menudahi aksinya dan menunduk kecil, takut jika penilaian yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirannya.

"Permainan yang cukup menarik. Kau hanya perlu lebih keras berlatih. Bersemangatlah!"

Dongwoon segera mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara Jaejoong. Hei, apa dirinya tidak salah dengar? Apakah barusan Jaejoong memberinya semangat?

"Ne?" tanyanya sedikit kebingungan.

"Berlatihlah lebih giat dan bersemangat!" ulang Jaejoong sambil tersenyum kecil kepada Dongwoon.

Dongwoon hanya mengerjabkan matanya saat melihat senyum kecil Jaejoong untuknya. Oh, dirinya sangat beruntung bisa mendapat senyum dan kata-kata penyemangat dari dosen cantik itu.

Sementara murid yang lain hanya bisa melemparkan tatapan iri kepada Dongwoon.

"Maknae kurang ajar."

"Beruntungnya maknae kita."

Ucap Yoochun dan Changmin berbarengan. Oh, apa kalian iri eoh?

"N..ne, al..allgeseumnida." jawabnya sedikit gugup dan segera kembali menuju bangkunya.

"Selanjutnya. Jung Yunho."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Yunho pun segera bangkit dan melangkah maju. Diliriknya sekilas Jaejoong yang berada disampingnya sebelum memulai aksi bermain biolanya.

Hemmm

Senyum tipis mengembang diwajahnya, ah, nampaknya ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh namja tampan yang satu ini.

Ia pun bersiap memainkan biolanya, menyampirkan biola dibahu dan bersiap menggesekkan Bownya pada biola.

Srakk srekk srakk(?)

Suara aneh segera tercipta saat Yunho mulai menggesek biolanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu segera membuat semua penghuni kelas musik menatap heran kearah Yunho.

Hei, apa yang terjadi dengan namja tampan itu? Bagaimana bisa ia tidak memainkan biola dengan baik? Bukankah ia salah satu murid terbaik di kelas musik?

Yoochun, Changmin dan Dongwoon pun tak kalah herannya dengan Yunho. Mereka menatap cengo kearah Yunho yang kini semakin tak teratur dalam memainkan biola.

Sementara Yunho, seakan tak memperdulikan keheranan teman-temannya, dirinya malah asik terus menggesek secara acak biolanya. Hingga-

"Stop!"

Yunho segera menghentikan gesekan Bownya saat mendengar teriakan Jaejoong, dan segera menolehkan wajahnya kearah dosen cantik itu.

"Kalian semua, kita akan berlatih bersama, tiga kali dalam seminggu." ucap Jaejoong dan semua murid tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Hahh, betapa senangnya mereka tiga kali dalam seminggu mereka akan bertemu dengan dosen cantik ini.

"Dan kau Jung Yunho-" ucap Jaejoong lagi kali ini sambil menatap kearah Yunho, "Kita akan berlatih setiap hari. Permainanmu sangat amat buruk."

"Haaaaaaaa?"

Ziiinggggggg

Teriakan kencang terdengar begitu jelas dari hampir seluruh mahasiswa kelas musik saat mendengar apa yang Jaejoong katakan. Hei, yang benar saja! Berlatih setiap hari dengan Jaejoong? Kau sungguh beruntung Jung!

Mendengar teriakan tidak terima dari teman-temannya, Yunho tetap memasang poker facenya, seakan tak peduli dengan protes teman-temannya itu.

"Apa kau mendengarku Jung Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong karena Yunho tidak menjawab perkataannya.

Menolehkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong, Yunhopun mengangkat bahunya sambil berucap, "Arraseo, apa boleh buat." jawabnya singkat dan kembali menolehkan wajahnya kearah tiga sahabatnya yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Hemmmm

Senyum kecil segera terlukis diwajah Yunho dan membuat ketiga sahabatnya tersadar jika kini Yunho tengah berpura-pura.

" _Jung Yunho sialan."_

" _Yunho hyung sialan."_

" _Dasar hyung sialan."_

Desis Yoochun, Changmin dan Dongwoon sambil menatap tajam kearah Yunho. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memamerkan senyum tanpa rasa bersalahnya.

Haha, trickster Yunho.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

YunJae – TRICK

END

#happyyunhoday

Saengil chukhahaeyo appa gom ^^ Langgeng terus sama umma Kitty yaa... hahaa

Seharusnya cerita ini di post kemarin xD Miannn...

Bagaimana? Apa kalian familiar dengan cerita ini? Hahaa...

Banyak jalan menuju Roma, banyak cara bagi Yunho untuk bisa dekat dengan Jaejoong..

Jaa, tinggalkan jejak kalian untuk cerita ini ne~~

Minna, review onegaishimasu

.

Denpasar, 7 Februari 2016


End file.
